


[Podfic] Touch Shy

by Hananobira



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took Abe longer than it should have to realise that when he touched Mihashi now, Mihashi shivered and stuttered and just about fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Touch Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Touch Shy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086744) by [cest_what](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cest_what/pseuds/cest_what). 



Notes and acknowledgements: Eternal gratitude as always to Jinjurly and Paraka for the archives and Cantarina and Bessyboo for modding #ITPE.

Season's greetings to Itachi. Hope this is what you wanted.

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1086744)  
Length: 00:11:58

Paraka: [MP3 (17 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Touch%20Shy.mp3) or [M4B (11 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/Touch%20Shy.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
